Gator Wrestling
by ghostface4
Summary: Bea has an itch to scratch, so she makes a booty call to Steve Scriggins


It was closing time at the Ol' Pickaxe. Bea was in the process of cleaning up, feeling completely burned out. Today had been a particularly stressful day and Bea was going to need a serious pick-me-up, bigger than band practice or her friends. Speaking of which, Mae poked her head in the door.

"Hey, Bea! Wanna hang out?" She asked.

"Can't. There's something I want to do." Or someone, rather.

After fixing dinner for her and her dad and making sure he dozed off in front of the TV, Bea went into her room. With the look of a girl on a mission, she took out her phone. What she needed was effing Steve Scriggins. All ten inches of him.

Their relationship was unknown at the moment to Bea's friends (she knew how Mae felt about him) and it had gotten off to an uneven start when her father set her up on a blind date with him without telling her. At first they sat awkwardly in his apartment, not sure whether to trade banter or insults, Bea having heard that Steve was a scumbag and he that she was a total ice queen.

Finally she'd ordered him to take a shower or the date was off and he obliged, even if it was because he felt pretty rank. Once Steve had gotten in, he realized he didn't have any towels and yelled for Bea to bring him some. She did, coming into the bathroom not knowing that his shower didn't have a curtain. As a result, she was treated to the sight of Steve's toned wet body, his wang mistakable for a third leg. The two had stared in awkward silence for a long time, Steve hardening from Bea's stares and Bea realizing had long it'd been since she'd seen a naked man.

Next thing they knew, Bea was naked and the two of them were screwing ferociously in the bathtub. Basking in the afterglow with warm water spraying down on them, Bea and Steve quickly agreed that that was the best sex either of them ever had and were willing to give a relationship a shot.

They'd done basic dating stuff but their schedules usually made it so that all they could squeeze in were basically booty calls. Not that either of them minded, they were perfect ways to relieve stress and there was always plenty of time for pillow talk, which Bea really needed today. She sent out a text as she got herself ready.

Steve was at Miller's with several of his fellow construction workers, knocking back brews after a day's works when his phone went off. He looked and saw it was a text from Bea.

'Come over. I need you. Now.'

Steve's face brightened. That could only mean one thing.

'Be right there.' He texted back.

"Gotta go, boys," Steve said to the workers, downing his drink and rising. "Duty calls."

"That goth hardware chick already got your balls in her handbag?" A bear worker quipped.

"Bea's the type of girl you'd beg to take your balls." Steve said, putting his coat on and leaving.

"You'd look good with a collar and leash!" The bear laughed.

"And you'd look good with a lead pipe shoved up your ass!" Steve snapped back as he darted out the door.

Steve practically flew to Maple Street, dashed up the stairs of the Applebaum building, tiptoed past Bea's sleeping dad and finally entered Bea's room. Bea was lying on her bed, stark naked.

"I'm here." Steve panted, his eyes eating up Bea's nude form.

"Took you long enough, I was about to start without you. Now, come here already."

Bea leapt off the bed and pinned Steve against the door in a fiery kiss, getting that familiar smoky taste of cigarettes. Steve gave in immediately, his hands traveling downwards to squeeze and knead her firm rear. Bea broke off the kiss to pull off his shirt, revealing his moderately built physique. Steve tried to get his pants down, but Bea beat him to it. Dropping to her knees, she yanked down his pants, freeing his fully-erect member. She eagerly took it in her mouth, running her tongue over the hard warm rod. Steve groaned in pleasure as he placed his hands on the back of her head, pushing her in closer.

After several moments of blowing, Bea stood back up and pulled him over to the bed. She sat down and began licking his chest.

"God, I hate it when you work outside the store." Bea said as she began lapping him up while lovingly stroking his rod. "It's torture watching you work outside when I'd rather be licking you all over."

"Hey, construction does a body good, babe, and it pays the bills. Plus, I'm here now."

"All right, enough foreplay." Bea said before pulling Steve down onto the bed on top of her. "I need you inside me, now."

"What about your dad?"

"We could set off a bomb in here and he wouldn't wake up. Now shut up and fuck me!"

Steve slowly entered her, earning him a sharp gasp from her, and began to thrust in and out. Bea began to moan in pleasure, her fingers digging into the scales on his back. Slowly but surely, Steve began to pick up speed, ramming harder and harder. As he did, Bea began to scream in very un-Bea like manner.

"Oh God! Oh, yes! Oh, God, oh, fuck, oh God, yes! Oh, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me! Oh, dear sweet ever-loving God, yes! Right there! Don't stop!"

Steve silenced Bea's screaming with a passionate kiss as he felt an atom bomb go off in his loins, with Bea following after. At that moment, everything Bea's shitty life seemed to just melt away. Clinging hard onto Steve, warm bliss flooded her entire being and for a few precious moments, all was right in the world. Steve got off of her and collapsed onto the mattress next to her. The two gators lay panting heavily on the sheets, sweat all over them. Bea held on steadfastly to Steve, who wrapped his arm around her. He reached over to her bedside table and pulled out two fresh cigarettes, putting one in his mouth and the other in Bea's, and lit them up.

"Oh God…I needed that…" Bea sighed as she blew out a long drag.

"Yeah, I could tell." Steve chuckled. "Hard day today, babe?"

"They all are. I swear, that store is going to drive me insane."

"Hey, that's why you have me, babe. Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Not yet. I need you to hold me longer."

Steve plucked out his cigarette and hers, stubbed them out in the bedside ashtray and gently kissed her. They kissed several more times, each one getting more heated than the last, when Steve stopped her.

"Hold on a sec." Steve got up and opened the bedroom door. "Hey, Mr. Santello! I just fucked your daughter!" Nothing.

"Wow." Steve said as he went back to bed.

"What'd I tell ya? Now, come here. I got more stress I need to burn off." Bea said, crawling on top of him and getting into cowgirl position.

"As much as you want, babe."


End file.
